1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data communications systems and methods, and more particularly relates to improvements in secure data communications.
2. Related Patent Applications
The invention disclosed herein is related to the invention disclosed in copending U.S. patent application by Johnson, et al entitled "TWO-PHASE CRYPTOGRAPHIC KEY RECOVERY SYSTEM", Ser. No. 08/725,102, filed Oct. 2, 1996, assigned to the IBM Corporation, and incorporated herein by reference, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,066.
The invention disclosed herein is also related to the invention disclosed in copending US Patent application by Gennaro, et al entitled "METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR VERIFIABLY PROVIDING KEY RECOVERY INFORMATION IN A CRYPTOGRAPHIC SYSTEM", Ser. No. 08/775,348, filed Jan. 3, 1997, assigned to the IBM Corporation, and incorporated herein by reference, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,618.